7 Things
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: There's only seven things that makes it impossible that Chad and I could be a couple. Chad/Sonny.


**This is my first Channy story. :D Enjoy! (:**

I walked through the door in anger, throwing my bag down on the comfy couch in _So Random!_'s lounge.

"I wish people would just leave this alone!" I cried. A knock was heard from the door, and it opened.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Hey, Josh. What's up?" I asked, greeting our mailman. Josh shuffled through the cart for a few seconds, and pulled out about fifteen fan letters assigned to Sunny Munroe. I smiled.

"Thanks, Josh," I replied, as he left with his wheelie cart.

I sorted through some of the letters.

"Dear Sunny, I think you should guest star on _MacKenzie Falls_. You'd be a great love interest for MacKenzie. And you and Chad Dylan Cooper look super cute together!!! Love, Hallie."

I had one eyebrow cocked up, while the other one stayed down. People were already thinking Chad and I are cute together? I tore another letter open.

"Dear Sunny, You and Chad look so good together! My best friends and I have made soooo many videos of you and Chad together from _So Random! _and _MacKenzie Falls. _We even have a name for you! Channy!… or Sad. But we like Channy better. Please write back! We think you are so funny and cool, and you are such a role model to us! Thanks! (: xoxo, Allie, Shelly, Mel, and Alex."

What is going on with everyone? Man, people cannot think that Chad and I– I can't even say it– belong with each other? No, no, no. It's not true. Before I went on, a knock was heard.

"Hey, Sunny. One more thing for you. A package." Josh came in, threw a brown box at me, and left.

"Thanks," I muttered under my breath. I looked at the address label. _Miley Stewart. _Hey, Miley!

I met Miley from Summer camp a few years back. She was, and still is an aspiring musician, and is a good one, indeed.

We would send letters back and forth from Malibu (her hometown) to my state of Wisconsin. But never a package… hm.

_Hey Sunny!, It's Miley. How've you been? I can't believe at the success that you have received from _So Random! _Congrats, girl! (: You deserve everything little or big thing that comes out of fame, believe me. Enclosed in the box is a CD of a few songs I wrote and recorded in my Dad's studio. Check 'em out, and tell me what ya think! Hugs and kisses, Milez._

A small smile was formed at my mouth, instead of the frown that I've been wearing all day. Miley's music always put me in a cheery mood even if it was a sad song. I exited the lounge and went into Tawni and my dressing/relax room and grabbed my laptop.

I headed for the couch and sat down, opening, then turning on the laptop. I popped the CD into it. On it, was written, 'To Sunny. Enjoy! (:'. I smirked a little, and hit the little arrow to make the music fill the room.

A very good song, called "Breakout" was playing, and it was very energetic. It was the first song, and in a small post-it, Miley inscribed a message saying that she would name the album 'Breakout' if it was ever produced. I went on to playing the eleven tracks.

-SWAC-

As the album came to a close with a remix to an original song she showed me in camp, I looked at the song names.

So that's what that song was! "Bottom of the Ocean" made me almost cry and "Simple Song" had relaxed me very much. "Full Circle" was good. "The Driveway", "Fly on the Wall", "Wake Up America", "These Four Walls", and "See You Again" were extremely well written.

"Goodbye" and "7 Things" sounded so familiar. Like, I experienced them.

_The seven things I hate about you!  
__You're vain,  
__Your games,  
__You're insecure.  
__You love me, you like her!  
__You made me laugh, you made me cry.  
__I don't know which side to buy.  
__Your friends– they're jerks when you act like them.  
_…_the seventh thing I hate the most that you do?  
__You make me love you._

And then it hit me.

There was just one easy, explainable reason to why "7 Things" could be so familiar to me. Why? I don't know; it could be something I'm dealing with now. And that _it_ has a name.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. And there's seven things to way we can never be together."

**Hm… I don't know. Do you guys like it? Miley Stewart/Miley Cyrus. xD I couldn't add "7 Things" without uncrediting, Miley! xD**


End file.
